


Семь нянек

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Children, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: "Это внучка моего брата. Её не с кем было оставить... Прости, Гаку".





	Семь нянек

_У семи нянек дитя без глазу._

— Чача, это кто?!

Гакт не любил детей. Ну, как не любил. Любил. Что он, зверь какой? Любил, конечно. Но… Гакт не любил того, чего не мог контролировать, а дети контролю не поддавались и были совершенно непредсказуемы. Особенно такие вот, как эта милая девочка, чем-то смутно напоминавшая его бессменного лид-гитариста и сопродюсера.

— Это Юми-чан, — спокойно пояснил Чача, гладя девочку по голове. — Внучка моего брата. Её не с кем оставить. Ну и вот… Прости, Гаку.

Чача сделал такое же невинное лицо, как у Юми-чан. Гакт закатил глаза и сдавленно застонал. Ему очень многое хотелось сказать Чаче. Например, что до отъезда в Европу всего три дня, у них ничего не готово, а некоторые приводят в студию детей, которые будут путаться под ногами и мешать процессу. Но материться при ребенке ему не хотелось, и он промолчал.

Юми-чан тем временем, почувствовав, видимо, безнаказанность, прошлась по студии и остановилась около ударной установки, с которой возился Шинья. Девочка внимательно оглядела сначала барабаны, потому барабанщика и ткнула его пальчиков в бок.

— Кумамон! — радостно пролепетала она.

«Кумамон» посмотрел на нее и вдруг рассмеялся, подхватив ее на руки.

— Я не Кумамон. Я Шинья.  
— Кумамон! — замотала головой девочка.  
— Ну, Кумамон, так Кумамон, — сдался Шинья, передавая ребенка Чаче. — Кумамону надо работать. Потом поиграем.

Чача усадил Юми-чан на диван.

— Сиди тут, — сказал он.  
— Не хочу сидеть!  
— Тогда лежи.  
— Не хочу!  
— Тогда стой!  
— Не хочу!!!  
— А что хочешь? — вмешался Джон, присев рядом с девочкой на корточки.

Девочка посмотрела на него и потрогала его щеку.

— Колючий, — сообщила она.

Джон поскреб пятидневную щетину и невольно улыбнулся.

— Колючий и страшный! — сказала вдруг девочка и проворно юркнула под диван.  
— Юми-чан, вылезай! — Чача попытался ее вытащить.  
— Нет! Дядя страшный! Страшный! Колючий! Не буду вылезать!  
— Говорил я тебе: бриться надо каждый день, а не раз в неделю, — сказал Гакт Джону. — Ладно тебе, Ча. Пусть сидит под диваном, если ей так хочется. Давайте работать уже!

На какое-то время в студии воцарилась рабочая атмосфера, но Юми-чан надоело сидеть под диваном. Видя, что никто не обращает на нее внимания, она принялась сама себя развлекать. Сначала она решила помочь «Кумамону» бить по барабанам и была очень ласково, но строго отогнана. Тогда она решила подпевать вокалистам, что вызывало у обоих приступ нездорового веселья. Даваясь от смеха, Гакт объявил перерыв. Дитя же придумало новую игру — перебегать из одного угла в другой как можно быстрее, при этом врезаясь по дороге в как можно большее число людей. И все бы ничего, но к ней вдруг решил присоединиться Юдзо, а Ю взбрело в голову фотографировать эти соревнования по бегу с врезаниями. Гакт отловил сначала Юдзо, а потом и Юми-чан. Девочка сделала невинное кавайное личико и улыбнулась.

— Ча, это точно не твоя внучка? — спросил Гакт.

Юдзо влетело по полной, а ребенок был передан на руки Чаче со словами «ты привел, ты и следи за ней».

— Давайте уже работать! — рявкнул Гакт.  
— Я не могу работать и нянчиться с ребенком одновременно, — отозвался Чача.  
— Ну, слажаешь разок на концерте, делов-то. Нефиг было приводить с собой ребенка, — проворчал Гакт.  
— Я слажаю?! Я?! Такуми, подержи ребенка! Ща я ему покажу, кто будет лажать на концерте! — ворчал Чача, настраивая гитару. — За столько лет не слажал, тут слажаю… За собой следи…

Такуми взял ребенка на руки, как Чача велел, но он с трудом представлял себе, что делать дальше, и посадил ребенка на диван. Какое-то время все сосредоточились на музыке…

— А где ребенок? — спросил вдруг Шинья в перерыве между песнями.  
— Такуми, я же сказал, чтобы ты ее держал!  
— Я ее только на минуточку на диван посадил!  
— Под диваном нет.  
— Под креслом тоже.  
— А за пультом смотрели?  
— Там тоже нет!  
— Да где же она?! Брат меня убьет! А его невестка потом тоже меня убьет! Дважды!  
— Успокойся, Ча! Проголодается — придет.

После получаса безуспешных поисков было решено, что надо искать в доме: из студии дитя явно уже утопало.

— Джон, сознавайся! Это ты ее куда-то упрятал за то, что она назвала тебя страшным, — мрачно пошутил Чача.  
— Вообще-то, я обычно хорошо лажу с детьми…  
— Конечно, — ввернул Ю, — вы же с ними где-то на одной ступени развития.

Джон швырнул в него диванной подушкой.

— Никак не можешь простить, что я сел на твои очки?  
— Юми-чан, вылезай! Я тебя покатаю на Кумамоне! — крикнул Чача.  
— Что-что? — спросил Шинья.  
— А тебе что, жалко?  
— Ну…  
— Ребята, вы не эту барышню ищете? — раздался вдруг женский голос.

На пороге гостиной стояла сестра Гакта с Юми-чан на руках. Юми-чан довольно лопала данго. Судя по перемазанному личику, это была уже не первая порция.

— Юми-чан! — Чача взял ее на руки и прижал к себе, чмокнув в перемазанную щеку. — Где ты была?  
— Данго! — объяснила Юми-чан. — Тетя дала мне данго!  
— А ты сказала тете «спасибо»?  
— Сказала-сказала, — улыбнулась «тетя». — Вы мне лучше скажите, как вы умудрились всемером потерять одного ребенка?  
— Ну… — хором сказали «Цыплята», потупившись.  
— Все с вами ясно. В другой раз, Чача-сан, сразу приводите ее ко мне.


End file.
